


California Crush

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the new hot sub teacher for Astrology and Tommy the rebel bad ass crushes hard. Tommy has a secret. What happens when his secret is blown by Adam and he freaks? Will he get over it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in my story. Blah blah, you know the rest ;)
> 
> Warning: teacher/student sex, underage drinking and drug use, lots of naughty language.
> 
>  
> 
> Goes from High School to Real World...Enjoy :)

Christmas is supposed to be the best time of year. Dinner with the family, opening presents and drinking eggnog. It didn’t turn out that well for Mr. Lutz the Astrology teacher. He was putting up his Christmas decorations and fell off of his slippery roof and landed on his back, breaking his spine. Merry Christmas Mr. Lutz, the only thing you get is 5 surgeries and a 6 month vacation from Burbank High School. That’s how Adam became the substitute teacher for 12th grade Astrology at Burbank High. He just got out of college and is now doing his best to get a job as a full time teacher. He’s excited for his first day, after winter break. He hopes he can be the cool teacher. Be friends with the students and not have to bust out the authority figure.

 

Tommy is 18 years old. Just turned 18 in October. He’s what the moms keep their kids away from. The rebel. The bad ass. The kid that doesn’t go by the rules. He has a few friends. Mia is his best friend. They’ve dated in the past but it didn’t work out. Of all the things they had in common, one really stuck out in that relationship. They both liked dick. That’s how he got involved with his buddy Mike when they partied too hard. They would get trashed and end up sucking each other off or offering a hand job. Dave on the other hand (no pun intended) was straight and liked to joke around but had his mind set on their friend Feathers. That’s what they called her and that’s what she went by, so don’t ask for her real name cause you’re not gonna get it. Feathers and Dave have been flirting with each other since freshman year, but it never got too far. They just made out here and there but nothing too serious. Maybe that could change this year. Who knows? Allison was the baby of the bunch. She had a thing for the quarter back of the football team, Andy. Tommy saw her as a little sister and had gotten into quite a few fights defending her honor. So, over the break, they all hung out and went to the bars around the town to listen to the local bands play. They partied hard, got too wasted, waking up the next day with a hangover from Hell. Smoking pot when they had the money to buy it instead of spending the money on music magazines and booze. Jack Daniels was Tommy’s favorite. It’s not like he had a bad life at home. It was just him and his mother Dia. She worked two jobs just to make the rent. They lived in a shitty house on Dayton Street. But enough about home.

The first day of second semester was today and Tommy had partied hard the night before, for New Year’s. He walked into school with the Devil’s hangover. He headed towards his locker to get his books for the first 4 periods. He had Chemistry first period with Dave and Mike. Then Government came next with Feathers and Allison. English was third period with Dave and Mike again. Then before lunch, he had Algebra II with Feathers and Allison. Lunch time was awesome because they all had it together. After lunch he had P.E and Astrology with Mia. He opened up his locker and got his books. The gang comes up behind him and they look like complete shit also.

 

“Hey baby, rough night last night?” Mia kisses his cheek. She shows her affection with everyone so it’s no problem when she kisses him here and there.

 

“Fuck, you know it. I feel like a dumbass for drinking so much. Hey, is there any weed left? I really want to smoke in P.E.”

 

“Got enough for a joint, so I will roll it up and save it for later.”

 

“Good. Hey Mike, what’s up?”

 

“Fuck you, mother fucker. It’s your fault I feel like this. Did you have to have a chugging contest with me?”

 

“You weren’t complaining last night when I blew you, so shut the fuck up!” There really was no heat behind his words. Dave and Feathers were holding each other up for the moment.

 

The bell was getting ready to ring in a few minutes and Tommy felt a wave of nausea hit him head the fuck on. He said he’d meet Dave and Mike in first period. With that he raced off to the nearest bathroom. Shoving the stall door open and locking it behind him, he bent over the toilet and emptied his stomach of its contents. He swore to himself and told himself he was never drinking again. He threw up a few more times, and then just rested his head on his hand, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open or hear someone coming in, stopping by the sink and washing their hands and their face.

Adam was nervous as fuck for his first day. First period would start in 3 minutes and he was freaking the fuck out. He didn’t know any one was in here, so when the stall door swung open and Tommy stepped out, he got scared to death.

Tommy was the same. When he opened the door, he looked up to see a very attractive male standing there. He visibly jumped and swore loudly.

 

“Fuck! You scared the shit outta me!”

 

“Hey! Watch the language, young man.” Adam said.

 

“Didn’t realize you were a teacher, Mister. You know, never mind. See ya.” Tommy raced out of the bathroom before his blush could be seen by the teacher. Fuck, how could a teacher look that good? He shook his head and headed to Chemistry, sitting next to Dave and Mike, and talking about anything other than science. When the bell rang he stepped into Government and quickly spotted Feathers and Allison, talking amongst them. When he sat down and heard their conversation, he pushed other thoughts away and listened to it a little.

 

“Did you hear about the new Astrology teacher? His name is Adam Lambert. And fuck is he gorgeous. Blue eyes and black hair, I heard he was tall, too.” Feathers explaind to Allison. Tommy couldn’t put his finger on why it sounded familiar. Oh well, he will find out later on today.

 

“Oh my god, I know, right? I saw him this morning rushing to class and all I have to say is…DAMN! He is finer than a motherfucker. I would definitely hit that. What do you think, Tommy? Is Mr. Lambert sexy or what?” Allison turned to him with an intense gaze.

 

“Actually I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting or seeing him yet, but from what I’ve heard? He is drop dead sexy. But in other news, did you guys hear about the band that killed it last night at The Voodoo Box?” Tommy asks, changing the subject to anything that doesn’t have to do with his liking guys. It’s not like he’s a closet case or anything. He just likes it to be his business unless he brings it up. A little ‘he’s cute’ here and ‘I’d definitely hit that’ there. The class started and the conversation was dropped. At the end they had a few minutes to talk and Allison started to ask Tommy about any boy interests. Thank the lord that the bell rang before the conversation could get too deep. He rose out of his seat and headed to the next class. When he stepped into English he spotted Dave and Mike in the back row with an empty seat next to them for him. He quickly took his seat and got his notebook out that had lyrics and music he had been working on over winter break. He and Mike both play the guitar, but he also plays bass and some keys. He liked music variety in his life. The class went by quickly with Dave and Mike bullshitting the entire time.

 

He’s not really into Algebra all like that so eventually he falls asleep and is startled awake when the bell rings. Allison and Feathers walk with him to lunch. When they join with Mike, Mia and Dave at a lunch table, they all start conversing random shit about their day so far.

 

“I mean come on, who would want to fuck a slut like Leah anyways. She would fuck anything that breathes.” Mike is busting out laughing and Dave looks a little uncomfortable with that subject. Last year he did fuck Leah, but he was too drunk to remember. Mia and Tommy are just chilling and talking about what ever pops into their head, when Mia starts about Mr. Lambert.

 

“I’m seriously getting sick of every fucking girl and gay guy in this school talking about that new Astrology substitute Mr. Lambert. I mean, I haven’t seen him yet but come on. He can’t be that gorgeous, right? Have you seen him yet?”

 

“No, but I am getting sick of it, too. They are probably really over exaggerating the whole ordeal considering most of the guys here look like they just came off of the streets. Has anyone never heard of a shower? He probably isn’t even that good looking. I guess we will find out though, huh?” Tommy laughs. He has been hearing about nothing but Mr. Lambert today, and he’s getting annoyed by it. It’s like he’s a fucking god or alien that just decided it was time to show up and grant wishes.

Allison and Feathers are flirting with a couple air heads on the football team.

 

When lunch is over, Mia and Tommy decide that they will meet up in Gym behind the bleachers so they can smoke. Tommy goes to the boy’s locker room to change and then heads out to the football field where the class is taking place. They are playing Capture the Flag or something fucked up like that. He finally gets away from the group and heads towards the bleachers. When he reaches them he hides underneath and waits for Mia. When she comes they immediately get down to the smoking. After a few passes Mia starts to talk.

 

“Hey, do you want to hook up after school and go see that new band play at The Voodoo Box? I hear they were epic last night. The singer is supposed to have some sick vocals on him. And he is quite sexy too from what I’ve been told. So what do you say?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I heard they were fucking awesome, too. I think that they’re called The Citizen Vain or something. I wonder what the riffs will sound like. The guitarist is supposed to be like some sort of god.”

 

“You and your guitar, Tommy Joe. So have you thought any about college?”

 

“Yep! I’m not going.”

 

“Oh honey, why ever not. I mean your grades are okay, could be better, but maybe college will be good for you. I hear that this college in Ohio, OSU, has like the best music program in the country. A lot of big musicians have been pulled from there.”

 

“Mia, I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work. I’m not leaving Cali to go to Ohio. I love it here. Maybe not Burbank but I figured I’d move to Las Angeles or something and just get into a band and play at some bars. Make my own musical living. You could be my roomy; you want to?” Tommy waggles his eyebrow and they busted out laughing.

 

“Yeah and we’ll have a threesome with a guy named Peter. “

 

“Hey, he was the only guy I had screwed around with when I first came out! Mike is like my best guy friend, so I know that we’ll never date, but come on, a threesome? No, sorry. I can’t share my men, babygirl. Sorry.”

 

“Hey it’s okay, I swing both ways. Have you seen how hot Caris looks this year? I mean shit. I tried, believe me, I tried to hook up with her but she said she was straight. Aint that some shit? I guess the search continues.” Mia sighs all dramatically. Tommy starts coughing when he inhales because fuck if that wasn’t funny. They finish the joint and head out to the rest of the group because they have like 5 minutes left of class.

 

When Mia and Tommy reach Astrology, they’re both fucking high off their horses and laughing at nothing but their faces. They sit in the back row and start chatting, waiting for the teacher to show up. When he does, the bell rings shortly after, and Mia and Tommy both stare bug eyed. Fuck, everyone wasn’t kidding about Mr. Lambert. He’s gorgeous and exactly Tommy’s type. He looks over at Mia and could swear on everything he loves that he sees hearts in her eyes. Her mouth is hung open, much the same as Tommy’s is because yeah, he saw Mr. Lambert before. In the boy’s bathroom this morning after puking his guts up.

 

“Holy fuck, the rumors were true for once.” Mia whispers to Tommy, whose jaw is still on the ground from the recognition of his sexy ass teacher.

 

“Dude, dude, I can’t believe this. And look he has freckles everywhere!” Tommy whispers loudly back.

 

“Sorry for the late start, but I’m Mr. Lambert; you can call me Adam. I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Mr. Lutz, as you have all heard, broke his back when he fell off his roof. So I’m going to go over attendance, and then we will start with the new project I am assigning to you all.” Adam starts ranting off names and when he gets to Mia’s she blushes and raises a hand. He gives her a thousand watt smile and returns to the list. Tommy is still gathering his senses when Adam calls his name.

 

“That’s me.” He says very shyly because fuck, he cursed in front of Adam earlier. He would think Adam would remember him. Oh that’s right, they didn’t exchange names. Adam looks up and sees Tommy. He smirks a little in recognition. Tommy just slides lower in his seat, trying to look invisible. Mia looks over and sees this with a smirk on her face, too. She leans over and whispers, “Well someone has the hots for their teacher, don’t they, Ratliff?”

 

“Fuck off, Mia. You’re the one with hearts in your eyes.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Whore.”

 

“Well that was uncalled for. If you want Adam, Tommy, maybe you could clean your mouth up a little bit. It’s quite filthy.” She giggles silently and uncontrollable. Tommy blushes a deep red color. He feels it coming all the way from his neck to his face.

 

“Okay Mia, I get the point okay? I have the hots for the new sub. Now shut the fuck up!” he whispers harshly.

 

“Would you like to share your conversation with the class?” Adam stops talking about the assignment and butts in.

 

Mia audibly gasps and Tommy’s blush increases tenfold. He knew Adam overheard by the smirk on his face. Mia shuts up but Tommy, being the smartass he always is, goes and says, “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He hides his blush with a smirk and the class starts to laugh.

Adam lets it slide this time with a comment saying, “You and Mia should keep your sexual conversations to yourself unless you want the class to know about it. Does anyone want to hear about Mia and Tommy’s sex life? No? I didn’t think so.” He smirks when Tommy blushes and shuts up while the class laughs. Adam continues with his lecture. Mia gives Tommy a deadly glare and he shrugs it off. Then class is over and they are heading to their lockers, when Adam comes up behind them.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll actually listen to what the assignment is?” He hands them both the instructions.

 

Tommy blushes and nods.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, Tommy can be a real….guy sometimes.” That gets Adam to laugh.

 

“Shut up, Mia!” Tommy shouts.

 

“You guys are a really abusive couple, huh?” Adam smiles.

 

“Oh no Adam, Tommy is not my boyfriend. I’m not his….type?” She looks over to see Tommy ready to kill her. Adam looks a little confused before it dawns on him of what she meant. He looks at Tommy and then nods, walking away without another word. That was really weird.

 

“You really had to tell him I’m gay, didn’t you?”

 

“Sorry, it sort of slipped?”

 

“How could something like that slip?”

 

“I really am sorry TJ!”

 

“Fine. Let’s get out of here so I can get perty for tonight.”

 

Mia giggles, and they hug. They walk out of school, joining the gang outside. They all say bye and go their separate ways.

 

 

 

Around ten o’clock, Mia texts Tommy.

 

Hey bb, I’m ready whenever you are! ;)

 

Yeah, I’ll be ready in like 5 ;P

 

Okay! I will honk when I get there. Love you!

 

Love ya 2 :D

 

5 minutes later, Tommy is rushing down the stairs and out the door yelling ‘see ya mom’ before he is in Mia’s car. They rush to the bar because the band goes on in like 30 minutes and they want to get good seats. When they get there, they flash their ID’s and go inside. They both go up to the bar and order a Bud Light, then they head toward the corner table on the right of the stage. It’s darker so they won’t be very recognizable unless someone was really looking at them. They make small talk to pass the time until the band is supposed to hit the stage. When they do, Mia and Tommy both spit out their beers, because fuck! Adam is up on stage heading towards the mike. They turn towards one another and at the same time say, “Is that Mr. Lambert up there?” They're both in shock when they hear his voice. Why the fuck is he not a rock star, but instead a substitute teacher? When Adam is surveying the crowd, he spots them and a look of confusion flashes on his face, but is gone just as quick as it showed. They get through about 5 songs and then the set is over. They both high tail it outta there like the place was on fire because they didn’t want that talk with Adam about under agers drinking in a bar.

 

 

The next day at school they are both still shocked at the night before. They don’t talk about it at all. When they see Adam walking down the hallway, they both stick their heads in their locker like astringes (big ass bird). When last period comes around, Tommy is for sure Adam won’t bring it up at all. He’s right. He doesn’t even show that he remembers. After class Tommy ditches the gang and heads home to get ready for his own show.

He didn’t tell anyone that he was playing at the club Kindred because this was his secret life, and he liked it like that. Usually afterward he would grab a beer and flirt with a few guys, then take one to a back room, have his way with them and leave to go home. Same thing will go on tonight.

He rushes to his room and takes a shower. His blond fringe sticks to his face when the water runs over it. He washes his hair and body, then quickly gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He heads towards his closet where he has his stage clothes ready. He never wears them at school because they reveal way too much for a student’s body. He gets his favorite black corset that has white lace running up the side, and puts it on. Then he finds his favorite black leather skinny jeans and puts those on as well. When he finishes that, he grabs his eyeliner and applies it to both eyes, doing a little design at the corner of his right one. He adds a little silver glitter to the mix and puts some glitter powder on his exposed skin. He then gets his favorite lip-gloss, strawberry and puts it on.

After he’s done he does a thorough look over to see if there were any flaws. He decides to put some eye-shadow on. He gets out his white and black glitter eye-shadow and puts it on his eyes. When he’s at school, he just puts on a little eye-liner but that’s usually it. He looks his face over and decides it’s perfect. He straightens his hair. When he’s done, he goes back to his closet to get his stage boots. They have a three inch heal with studs and chains all over them. They come up to his knee.

If you haven’t already noticed, he’s going to a drag club, but he doesn’t wear dresses. He tried a skirt once but it just kept riding up every time he would grind his ass on some hot guy, so he doesn’t wear them anymore. He’s not a whore, he just likes to fuck, that’s all. Well he likes to get fucked. He grabs his leather jacket as a last minute decision and heads out the door. The club is only like 6 blocks from his house, and they don’t care that he’s still in school.

He’s walking to the club when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from his mom and Mia. His mom’s text says ‘Be careful baby’. He knows she knows about the club. She caught him sneaking out one night and told him to just be safe and be home around 1. Mia’s text says ‘Hey, I’m going to Voodoo. U in?’ he texts back ‘no’ and then puts his phone away. He enters the club at the back entrance because all the employees do and heads to his dressing room that he shares with a guy named Sutan. Sutan is a drag queen and when he is in his drag form, he goes by Raja. He enters the room, and Raja is already made up and ready to go on stage. They do a bit together. She dances and he plays the guitar on the electric keyboard while making a sick ass beat. He has been practicing all winter break for this performance. When she sees him, she squeals.

 

“OMG vayvee, where have you been!?” she wraps him in a hug and kisses his cheek.

 

“Hey gorgeous. School started back up, and I’ve been packed full of work. I needed a night out, and our performance was tonight so this was the best opportunity for me to get out. How’s Cass?”

 

“Same as always. You have a new man in your life, yet?”

 

“No, but I’m sure I can find one tonight.” They both laugh, and then they hear the owner tell them that they’re up. They hit the stage and Raja is on fire tonight along with Tommy. She’s prancing around the stage, with the other back up dancers and then the big finale of her spinning on the pole comes, and then the shows over. They get off stage and head to the bar for drinks, laughing and joking along the way.

 

“Drinks are on me, vayvee, now go dance with some hot guys and have fun. When you’re done, make sure you say goodbye before you leave.”

 

“Okay. Love you babe.”

 

“Mmhmm, love you, too.” She hugs him, and he takes his shot of tequila and heads to the dance floor. The lights are down low so faces can’t be seen. Sweaty bodies grind against his, and he finds a dance partner and starts to get low and dirty like always. A new song comes on, and a pair of big hands grab his waist, and a body grinds into his backside. He starts dancing with the stranger and rubbing his ass against the growing erection. He can feel how big it is and thinks that maybe this one will do for the night.

 

“Follow me.” He says, grabbing the guy's hand and taking him to a room in the back of the club. He doesn’t even glance back to see what he looks like because with a cock that big, who the fuck cares? They get into a room that’s pitch black. When they enter and the door shuts, Tommy gets pinned to the wall and the stranger is licking open his mouth. He melts against him and wraps his arms around his neck. They pull back for air and the guy moans, attacking his neck and leaving marks all over it. Biting here and nipping there.

 

“Fuck!” Tommy shouts when the guy undoes the corset and takes a nipple into his mouth. He sucks it until it’s hard and goes to the other one. Tommy thunks his head against the wall and groans.

 

“Please!” He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, but he just needs some release. His cock is tight against his pants and he’s grinding his hips, looking for friction. The guy undoes Tommy’s pants and takes his cock in his hand, stroking it slow and steady. He bucks his hips into the guy's hand and starts working the guy’s shirt up and over his head. Tommy latches onto his neck and sucks a mark into his skin. He gets to a nipple and swirls his tongue around it, making it hard. The guy groans.

 

“Oh god.” His voice sounds familiar, but Tommy just thinks that maybe he fucked him before and the guy came back for more.

 

“Mmmmm you like that?” Tommy says seductively. The only answer he gets is a grind of the man’s hips. He starts undoing the guy’s pants and pushes him backwards towards the bed. When the back of the guy’s knees hit it, he falls back. Tommy strips completely, and then pulls the guy's pants the rest of the way off before straddling his hips and kissing him again. He grinds down against him and moans. The guy grips Tommy’s hips and thrusts up.

 

“Fuck, I wanna suck you," the guy says as he flips them over. He’s in between Tommy’s widely spread legs, and he starts kissing him deeply and then nips and sucks his way down his body until he reaches his hipbone. The guy bites his hip and it’s on the side of too good, pain and pleasure. Tommy whines and bucks up.

 

“Stop fucking teasing me!”

 

He gasps when the guy licks a strip up the underside of his cock. Swirling his tongue around his head and dipping into his slit to gather the pre cum formed there. He put the head into his mouth and sucks earnestly. He then went down, deep throating Tommy and swallows around him, making Tommy groan and buck his hips up because goddamn this guy is a cock sucking expert. The guy bobs his head a few times then lets up off his dick with a pop.

 

“Now it’s my turn.” Tommy pushes the guy back, and then just takes him in all the way to the hilt and sucks because yes he knows what to do and from what he hears all the time, he is very good at it. He pulls back until just the head is in his mouth and he wraps his hand around the base, creating a rhythm of sucking and pumping. The guy groans and moves his hands until they’re in Tommy’s hair. Neither pulling or guiding Tommy. Tommy takes the dick out of his mouth to speak.

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth," he says roughly.

 

“Oh god," the guy says, lowering Tommy’s mouth back onto his dick.

 

The guy starts thrusting into Tommy’s mouth and hits the back of his throat every time. Tommy relaxes his throat and then swallows around his cock. The guy pulls out, and then Tommy is on his back again, while the guy is lubing up his fingers.

 

“Two. Put two in now.”

 

“You’re a cock slut, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” With that the guy plunges two fingers into Tommy and works them in fast. Tommy is writhing on the bed and whining and moaning.

 

“Fuck yes. More…please more…god…make me feel it tomorrow!”

 

“Oh baby, you’re gonna feel it all weekend long.”

 

“Stop talking and start fucking me dammit!”

 

“Pushy bottom. I like it.” The guy adds a third and fourth finger and is now finger fucking him relentlessly.

 

“Now. I want your big cock in me now. Please!” he begs.

 

“Your beg is my command, baby.” He put on a condom and slicks it with lube, lining up with Tommy’s hole and then he pushes in. They’re both breathing really heavy, and Tommy can feel the burn and stretch, and he’s fucking loving it. This is what he came here tonight for. The guy pushes past the tight ring of muscle and then he’s bottomed out inside of Tommy.

 

“Move! I’m not a fucking virgin, baby, I can handle it rough. In fact, I like it rough. Go as hard and as fast as you need to, baby. Keep your promise of making me feel it all weekend.” Tommy begs and pleads. Finally the guy pulls out until only his head is in and starts thrusting hard and fast, making a rhythm that Tommy keeps up with on his own. Thrusting back towards him.

 

“Fuck baby. So fucking tight. I love it.”

 

“Come on. Fuck this tight ass.” Tommy clenches and the guy gasps and pounds harder.

 

“Fuck do that again!”

 

“What, this?” Tommy clenches the guy’s dick again and he groans.

 

“Yeah, god that feels so good.”

 

“I’m close. Touch me. Make me cum please!”

 

The guy grabs Tommy’s cock and pumps it along with his thrust. Tommy moans, and his oragasm is pulled out of him and he’s coming harder than he ever has. It coats in between them. Then the guy pulls Tommy up against him, pounding into him and kissing him. Tommy grinds down on his cock and rides his oragasm out as the guy keeps thrusting wildly into him. The guy finally grunts and then bites Tommy’s shoulder, coming deep inside of him. Tommy is milking his cock for everything it’s got. They fall back together on the bed when the guy pulls out and discards the condom. They are slowly getting their breath under control when Tommy speaks.

 

“Well this was definitely a night I won’t be forgetting. I had fun but now I’m gonna go.” He gets up and starts putting his clothes back on. The guy follows suit.

 

“Yeah, I definitely won’t forget you. What’s your name, by the way?”

 

“Tommy. See ya later, man.”

 

Tommy leaves the guy before he can talk to him anymore. He heads over to Raja and says his goodbyes and then leaves. The guy is standing by the room and follows Tommy with his eyes while he gives a drag a hug and heads out. He just wants to see his face to make sure he is mistaken. When Tommy turns around, he thinks he’s gonna be sick. How could he fuck one of his students? Thank god Tommy didn’t ask for his name because he was sure that if he said Adam then Tommy would know right away who he was. God this is so fucked up. How could he not have known? Or at least suspected? Monday is going to be very awkward for Adam.

Monday comes around and Tommy is still sore from the encounter with the guy from the club. He really did a number on him. His neck is covered in marks that he tried to hide with make-up but it made it worse. Mia sees them and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Looks like you had fun this weekend. Who finally claimed you?”

 

Shit! Tommy needs to make up an excuse fast. What should he say?

 

“OH…um…I met this guy, and we hit it off and then kinda, you know?”

 

“Oh my god, you fucked someone? Who? Details, Ratliff, now!”

 

“Okay, so I don’t know his name, but I went to a club and met him, and we fucked. That’s it.” He’s not telling her what club and that he works there every other weekend. She seems skeptical of the answer but lets it slide, which he’s grateful of.

 

“Ooooo Tommy finally got some action. Was it good?”

 

“Hell fucking yeah it was good. He was fucking huge, too. But can we not talk about this right now? Class starts in like 5 minutes.” He whined. His sex life belongs to him and him only. She nods and says she will see him for lunch, then kisses him on the cheek and saunters off to first period.

 

The day is long and by the time last period comes, Tommy is tired and just wants to go home. Mia is not dropping the conversation and keeps trying to get details. Thing is, he doesn’t really have any. He met a guy and they fucked, end of story. When he walks into Astrology, Adam is sitting at his desk reading some work.

 

“Hey Adam. How was your weekend?” Tommy asks. He still has the total hots for him. God, he wants nothing more than to lick all the freckles the guy has because seriously? There are more freckles on him than there are stars in the sky.

 

“Oh, hey Tommy. My weekend was very…busy. Had a lot of school work to catch up on. What about you? Do anything crazy?”

 

“Um…well…I….uh…no I just sat at home and watch some TV and hung out with Mia.” He lied because no way was he saying that he went to a club and fucked some guy then nursed his body back to normal for school.

 

“Oh, well that’s good I guess. Well, class is starting. Go and take a seat.”

 

Tommy walks to his seat next to Mia and winces when he sits down too hard. Mia smirks at him and he glares back. He looks up and sees Adam staring at him with a weird look in his eyes, like he knows that he got fucked. He blushes and then hides his face with his fringe, looking down at his notes. Adam goes on a 45 minute lecture and at the end gives them a project to do. They have to find the signs that they are most compatible with. Tommy already knows that his Libra is most compatible with an Aquarius. So this project should be fairly easy.

 

The rest of the week flies by without a hitch, and Tommy can’t wait for Friday to come because he’s going back to Kindred for a night out. When he gets there, he spots Raja and Cass. He walks over to them and they get him a drink while they all converse. Raja asks Tommy if he wants to dance with her and he says yes. They get on the dance floor and start moving and grinding their hips to the music, when those familiar arms grip his waist pulling his towards a broad chest.

 

“Come back for more, did you?”

 

“Follow me.”

 

The guy grabs Tommy’s hand and leads them out of the side door of the club to an alley. When they get outside, Tommy gets pushed against the wall and the guy is ravaging his mouth with his own, and Tommy moans into it, already working the guy’s pants. He gets them undone and then he grabbed his cock and starts pumping it.

 

“God, that feels good, turn around and put your hands up against the brick wall and don’t move them.” Tommy does as he’s told, and then the guy is undoing his pants and pushing them past his ass. He gets two lubed fingers and works them into Tommy’s hole. Tommy groans and pushes back against the guy’s hand.

 

“Come on, I’m good. Fuck me.”

 

“Oh god, Tommy.” The guy says as he’s pushing his covered dick into his heat and starts to thrust hard and fast.

 

“God, yes. Oh that feels so good, baby. Come on. Give it to me. God, that feels so good.” Tommy rambles on and starts to whimper and moan. The guy is thrusting hard and hitting that spot inside Tommy, driving him crazy.

 

“Fuck me against the wall, baby, come on. I won’t break…please…touch me…I’m so close...let me come.”

 

The guy wraps his hand around Tommy and pumps in time with his thrusts. Then Tommy is coming undone all too soon. He clenches down around the guy's cock, and then the guy is shooting in him and groaning. When they come down, the guy pulls out and discards the condom.

 

“Well that was fun.” Tommy says. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name yet.

 

“Yeah, you’re a great fuck. I just can’t get enough of you, baby.” The guy kisses Tommy’s cheek. They get their pants zipped back up and then Tommy speaks again.

 

“So hey, what’s your name anyways? Do you want to go in and get a drink?”

 

“Yeah that would be nice. And my name is Adam.”

 

Tommy hesitates before he turns around because now he can pin point that voice with someone he knows, and he’s praying to god that it isn’t. He turns around and for the first time gets a good look at the man. When they meet eye to eye, they both go eyes wide. Tommy didn’t expect it to be his teacher, and Adam didn’t expect Tommy to see him.

 

“Holy fucking god. Please tell me that my teacher did not just fuck me. Twice!” Tommy is freaking out because holy fuck Adam just fucked him for a second time. Adam! His fucking Astrology teacher. He backs up a little bit because he’s really scared now. He’s had a huge fucking crush on Adam since day one. He dreamt of having Adam fuck him and he has. Twice!

 

“Oh fuck, Tommy.”

 

“Did you know?”

 

“What? Know what?”

 

“That it was me. Did you know, Adam? Don’t fucking lie to me.”

 

“At first no. I didn’t, and then when you told me your name was Tommy, I watched you leave the club. When you turned around I freaked because fuck man, I just fucked one of my students, and I did it again. Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, Tommy. Fuck!” Adam starts pacing and running a hand through his hair. He had on eyeliner and the freckles on his face were cover in foundation. Tommy is so confused and freaked out right now because 1) he didn’t even know it was Adam, 2) he had sex with him twice, and 3) he didn’t even know or think that Adam was gay. He has to get out of here right now. He starts to back up, and then he turns and runs. He doesn’t even stop until he gets home because he’s so scared. What has he done?

 

 

They don’t speak to one another at all. Tommy walks in every day and sits with Mia, but they don’t talk either. He’s embarrassed and scared. He has been beating himself up about this for 3 months now. His friends don’t know, and he is slowly drifting away from them. He still goes to the club, but when someone wants him, he makes sure he gets a good look at them. He hasn’t seen Adam in the club at all in the past 3 months. Graduation is less than four weeks away, and he couldn’t be happier. He’s figured out that when he does graduate, he will be moving to Las Angeles, and he’s been saving his money from the club. He has at least 2,000 dollars, so he figured he would get an apartment and focus on his music.

 

It’s Friday night again, and he gets home to see Mia sitting with his mom. He walks into the living room and just stands there, patiently waiting for the talk he’s been avoiding for 3 months now. Mia looks up at him with lost eyes. She gets up and walks over to him, pulling him into her arms. He melts to her chest and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck. This is normal. This isn’t scary or embarrassing. This is how they are, and he knows she wants to comfort him. He lets it, for a few minutes anyways. Then he pulls back and looks at her. She has tears in her eyes.

 

“Baby, you need to tell me what happened. You just pull away, and I’m scared. Did you get hurt?”

 

“No, I didn’t get hurt, Mia. Come on, I'll tell you everything in my room.” With that he lets her go and takes her hand, going up the stairs to his room. When they get inside, she closes the door and follows him to his bed and sits down, waiting for the conversation to begin. They are quite for a while, and it hurts him even more because they are best friends, and he doesn’t want her to be mad at him for keeping his secret from her for so long. He sighs and begins to talk.

 

“Before this school year began, you and I dated. We had a lot in common, but there was something missing and I didn’t know what it was. When we started heading to the clubs and dancing, I would dance with a guy or two, and it felt right you know? So that’s when I realized that I wasn’t interested in girls at all. So that’s why we broke up, and you kinda figured that part out.” He laughs nervously. “So when school started up I kept going to those clubs, and then I went to a club called Kindred. It was amazing, and I felt like I belonged. So I started to talk to one of the employees Raja, and we hit it off instantly. She got me a job working there. I would come up with music for her to dance to. We become really close. She watched out for me, and I was grateful, but I wanted more. I started to pick guys up and after we would fuck, I would take off and go home, pretending nothing ever happened. Well, 3 months ago I had an encounter with a guy I didn’t know. I never saw what he looked like, and we fucked. You’re the only one who knows about him besides Raja. Well he came back again a few weeks later, and we fucked again. That’s when we talked for like 10 minutes outside the club. He told me his name and my body froze. I didn’t want to believe it but when I turned around, my world came crashing down.” He let a tear fall from his cheek. She grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture then spoke.

 

“So you knew him? Who was he?”

 

“You are never gonna believe this. I turned around and saw Mr. Lambert standing there with the same expression on his face. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe, Mia. I was so scared and embarrassed. I fled. Came home and pretended like nothing happened. I don’t know what to do, Mia.”

 

Tears are pouring down his face now. He puts his head in his hands and just breaks down like he didn’t do all those months ago. And she lets him. They stay like this for a while. When his sobs slow down he pulls away, not looking at her. He’s ashamed. He knows she’s mad and he doesn’t want to see the guilt in her eyes. She pulls his face towards her and when he looks up into her eyes, he doesn’t see hate or shame or anything but love and sadness.

 

“Tommy, you need to talk to him. Make this right. I can see this hurts you a lot. You’ve pulled away for too long, and I want you back.”

 

“What am I supposed to say, Mia. ‘Hey Adam, I’m sorry we haven’t been talking lately. I just wanted to say that I love you, and can we fuck again?’ No, I can’t face him like that. It was so much easier when I didn’t know him, and he didn’t know me.”

 

“No that’s not what I meant, Tommy. You need to set things right. Tell him that you didn’t know and if things were different…”

 

“What? If things were different, what Mia? We could be together? He just sees me as a whore that he met at a club and fucked. He’s my teacher! There’s nothing there. We never talked before, and we certainly don’t talk now. How would I even know if he ever saw me like that? I’m his fucking student. It’s wrong. No, I won’t put myself through that. Not again.” He stands up and leaves the room, going into the bathroom and locking the door. He hears when Mia leaves.

 

 

He’s done. He graduated. Now he is sitting here packing his things with Sutan waiting in the car down stairs. He already said goodbye to his mom. Sutan said he could stay with him until he finds his own place. He gets his belongings and heads down stairs to Sutan’s car. He helps him get everything in. When they are driving to his apartment Sutan finally speaks.

 

“You know, that guy did come back. He asked if you were there, and I told him no. He said to give you this, but I wanted to make sure you were mentally stable enough to read it." He gives Tommy a note. Tommy takes it and opens it up. It says:

 

 

Tommy,

 

I am so sorry for what happened. I wasn’t even thinking. I didn’t know what to do when you left without us coming to some sort of understanding. I just wanted to let you know that I have thought about you ever since, and yes we don’t talk at all but I wanted to make sure you were alright because I would do anything to make this all better.

 

Adam

 

P.S I really hope we can talk about this.

 

 

After reading that, Tommy looked at his best friend with tears in his eyes.

 

“Did I fuck up, vayvee?”

 

“Oh honey, why don’t you talk to him? Make him see the real you.”

 

“Ok, um…he's still at the school until next week. Tell him to meet me at Kindred so we can talk. It’s easier in familiar surroundings.”

 

“Ok baby.”

 

 

It’s been four days since Tommy read the note. He’s got his best outfit on, and he is waiting for Adam to get here. He walks over to the bartender and orders a beer, then heads over to one of the tables in the back where the music isn’t too loud. He sits and starts to think. Was this a good idea? What will Adam say to him? He gets pulled out of his thought when a hand rests on his shoulder. He looks over to see Raja there with a big smile on her face.

 

“He’s here, honey.”

 

“Send him over.”

 

She walks off to the front of the club and escorts Adam over to the bar to get a drink and then towards Tommy. He dressed in a grey Queen T-shirt and black skinny jean. He has eyeliner on and looks so gorgeous. When he gets over to Tommy, he looks really nervous. He sits down and they just stare at each other for a few minutes. Finally Tommy is the first to speak.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey. How are you?”

 

“I’m good. Moved out and I’m with Raja right now. Looking for a place in Las Angeles. How are you?”

 

“Um…I’m good. Quit the teaching thing at Burbank High, but they told me to stay until graduation so I did…um…look, I am so sorry for what happened. We both freaked, and I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m a big boy. I should have handled it differently. I just didn’t expect my teacher to be the one I was screwing, let alone the teacher I had feelings for.”

 

“You…you liked me? Since when?”

 

“Well let’s just say that when you came into the bathroom while I was puking my guts up, and I walked out seeing you there. I went all school girl crush on you. Not to mention the first thing I said was ‘Fuck! You scared the shit outta me!’ I didn’t even know you were a teacher. Let alone my teacher.” Tommy laughs.

 

“Yeah I have to admit that was a little funny. I felt really embarrassed when I asked Mia about your guys’ relationship. Should have known when to keep my mouth shut. Sorry for embarrassing you like that, too.”

 

“You didn’t know. Plus we did date before, but I kinda felt odd, you know? Then we would hit the clubs together, and I’d find some cute boy to dance with, and that’s kinda how we ended that.” Tommy giggles. It seems really easy to just talk to Adam as a person instead of a student.

 

“Wow. That had to suck really badly.”

 

“No we kinda both figured it out at the same time, so it wasn’t all Soap Opera Drama. We just left it like it was so it helped a lot when she talked about cute guys verses me trying talking about cute girls, when I didn’t see girls that way. But it was kinda my business so this whole thing –“ Tommy waves a hand around to emphasize that he meant the club “- didn’t come to light until like a month and a half ago. It was my little secret. Being here felt right, and I didn’t want to share it with kids from school.”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean. So do you think we can try again. I mean the whole shebang?”

 

Tommy went wide eyed at that.

 

“You mean you actually want to date me?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean I haven’t gotten you off my mind since that first night, and right now I’m focusing more on my music career than anything. I just figured since we are able to talk without you fighting or walking away, you know, we could –“

 

Tommy kisses him to stop the rambling.

 

“You talk too much when you’re nervous, you know that? Yeah, I’d like to try this.”

 

Adam beams at that and kisses Tommy again. This all seemed so easy when they thought it would have been hard. Adam has Tommy. Tommy has Adam and his music. Things should run smoothly now.

 

 

Two Years Later…

 

“I got it! I made the audition!”

 

Tommy jumps into Adam’s arms and kisses him. They’ve been together for 2 years now and have made progress. They both found jobs, Adam works at The Voodoo Box as a full time singer, and Tommy works at a music store that sells every type of instrument going from strings to winds. They feel like they are on top of the world. Adam finally decided to try out for American Idol after Tommy told him that he was good enough, and now he made it and they’re going to Hollywood.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Babyboy. You’re going to be big. They are going to love you, I know it!”

 

They both left the audition room with smiles on their faces and not a care in the world. They reached their home and Adam took Tommy upstairs to their room and make love to him all night long. In the morning they called the band (Tommy is playing with Adam ever since Adam heard him playing his bass) and told them they were going to Hollywood. They all went out to celebrate.

 

 

1 ½ Years Later…

 

 

Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam.

 

“You hear that, Babyboy? They are screaming your name.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re living our dream together, Glitterbaby. I couldn’t have asked for it any other way.”

 

Adam grabs Tommy by the waist and kisses him with every ounce of energy the crowd has given him tonight. They are getting ready to go out for the encore, and they are so excited. This is their first tour, and they couldn’t be more stoked.

 

“Come on love birds, it’s time to hit the stage," Monte yells at them. They both flip him the bird and take a final kiss before Tommy grabs his bass and heads back on stage. Adam watches this before he goes back on stage. As he is getting ready to sing he thinks to himself.

 

Yes, I can hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked. Comments are lovely lovely things that I love ;P


End file.
